


Will you?

by Ilovedogzandpie



Series: Will You [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Deaf Character, Long, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Battle, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: The battle of endor is looming over them and every one has an decision to make. Some are hard, some aren't as much.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, it took me nearly two weeks to write this. 
> 
> This is going to be long story.

This was it, the moment Four long years of hard work, sleepless nights,  and stim laced caff, had gotten them there. Nearly all of the rebellion was heading to endor, he stayed behind to monitor the communication.

The noise was most trying to confirm little things. The rebel attacks of seemed to be doing it's job, with Many asking what to do, what should they do. Kallus just sat there listening to it, flagging things and sent up the line. Everything was heating up, people where shouting out there Flags, the higher commands sent it to Generals and admirals. Kallus found it It was boring, rather to be receiving the intel, but he designed to stay for Jacen. It was safer if one stayed back, in case.

Jacen stirred wake looking around, it was chaos, confusion, loud but organized. Alot of the rebellion communication and intelligence was former empire. The boy had fallen asleep about 4 hours ago, he was surprised that he didn't wake up earlier.

"Is Mama back yet?" Jacen asked into kallus shoulder, he was still sleepy. Not that kallus chould blame the boy, but Jacen had thrown a fit when Hera was leaving. The boy passing out after words, he simply held him.

"No sweet, she's saving the galaxy," said kallus rubbing the boys back. Jacen settled into his uncle's shoulder, kallus hoped that the boy would fall asleep again. The boy was quiet for a long time.

"Uncle Sasha, do you miss uncle zeb?" Asked Jacen after a while. Jacen loved zeb, he was the fun one, where's uncle Sasha took him to do boaring things, like planning and learning. He only liked it when he cooked, being really the only one who could cook. Uncle Rex and wolf where the ones who watch cartoons and such with him.

" I miss him a lot," said kallus, it wasn't a full lie. He was worried about him, but zeb can take himself. " but I know he'll come back, and with your mama," the boy nodded, and settled in closer. This time he fell asleep.

\---

The ghist.

Hera  looked over her pilots and they looked to her for leadership and guideness. 

"Hello everyone," she said and they said hello back. Some didn't but what can you do.

"We are heading to endor, it's a moon orbiting endor the planet. For an unknown amount of time, the empire has been building a 2ed death star, and from what I seen it's bigger than the last one," Hera pause for a moment to bring up the images. It was shocking the compressions,  " it's not operational, so before it is, a small crew is going to blow it up. Our job is to keep everyone outside, and busy. Capt. Karmen will explain the details. "

Hera stepped aside and Capt. Karmen stood forward, a human passing twi'lek hybrid, like her son, but dark skinned with purple hair and freakles. He wore hearing aids and spoke in a monotone voice, he also signed with his hands. 

"Okay, where are going to split up into two separate groups. One to stay in atmosphere and keep ties on the ground, and the other to keep the ties around the death star," Karmen both spoke and signed, then he turned on the projector showing simulation of there attack plan with both endor and the death Star. " Group one will be lead by General Syndulla, that is endor group, the 2ed group will be lead by admiral Akbar, that is death Star group. Who has been selected for what group will be posted, any questions?"

There was more than one question, Hera and Karmen answered many of them. After awhile that where dismissed, off to see what group they where put in. Hera had picked many, and so had Karmen.

Hera watched Karmen, explain every thing in detail and answered honestly. the man was in his twenties and was one of her best strategist. He also was hearing impaired, as many twi'lek/human hybrids where, especially in human passing ones. Hera had once feared that her son would be deaf, but now if he was, there would be a chance for him in the galaxy just the same.

"Do you think we explained it well enough to them?" Hera asked Karmen when they were a safe distance away from the closest pilot.

"I believe so," said Karmen not signing this time, "it's up to the force now." Hera smiled and  mentally prayed, asking the force for help. They returned to the main deck, Hera's 2ed in command stud there waiting.

Her name was Astraea, a plum colored twi'lek, Hera's age, with white tattooed lekku. She was shorter than Hera by a 2 inches, and  she was chubby. many twi'leks considered her beautiful, as did Hera her self.

"Hello general, how did things go below?" Astraea asked with a smile.

"Good, I believe we explained the best we could," Hera said, Karmen nodded, passing the data pad to Astraea. She looked over it again, she was briefed of the plans earlier along with Hera, but it was good to get a second review. Hera then dismissed Karmen, who returned to his stanchion. 

"How much longer do you think?" Hera asked, watching the blue tunnel of hyper space spin around them. 

"By tomorrow, we're just zigzagging along, following the instructions," Astraea said, not looking up from Karmen's data pad, "we should arrive by morning at least," She was calm, not the put on calm or denial of the others she had seen. Hera believed Astraea had accepted this, all of this.

There was a 2ed death star out there, like how the hell did they build the 2ed one. Why would they, the first one didn't turn out well. Also how could they? This one was bigger and took less time to build. Hera was masking her anger, for her command and her self.

She had watched her son cry as she left, the boy was scared, but she made a promise to fight for him. Kallus offered to stay behind to be there in case something goes wrong. Hera prayed that nothing would happen, but she understood that something might happen. She just wanted her child to be safe and with someone he knows. Hera was proud to say kallus was her friend, and even godfather to Jacen. 

"My the force be with us." Hera said, Astraea nodded in agreement

May the force be with them.


	2. Chapter one

Chopper ran the diagnostic, again, this was the fifth time.  If Hera had told him to run it, he would have. well she did the first one, but it was the lasat who made him do the other ones.

 _"'I do not need to keep checking this this many times, it was fine the first few times, but nothing has changed in the last hour, '"_ Chopper bleeped out, looking over the information yet again.

"Just do it chop, and don't miss anything," said zeb, checking there own supplies, " don't forget to check the fuel fusion. "

 _"'what?'"_ chopper demand, he had checked as many times as the diagnostics, _"'I am not checking the damn thing again, it's fine you filthy purple bantha pile,'"_ chopper bleeped angrily.

Zeb just stared at the droid, seething, but then he remembered something with a smile.  He remembered something that he learned worked on the droid.

"If there is an accident and something happens, Hera will forgive you, but will Jacen?" Zeb said in mock thought, chopper head swivelled quickly back to zeb, " Yeah, Hera might forgive you, we'll all be dead. Jacen not so much, he'll find out, and hate you for the rest of his life. He'll be on his death bed, and the last thing he'll say is, 'Chopper killed my mother, my uncles, destroyed my home, all over him thinking it wasn't important to check the fuel fuse.'"

Zeb watched as the droid stare at him, he was angry. The droid rolled away, angrily mumbling words even Hera would be surprised to hear, but It worked. Zeb found out about it when Jacen wondered off under the droids chare. Zeb just laughed softly and went back to checking the list. It wasn't just him being picky, it kept his mind off it. His mind wondered to it.

 

It was before they left, it was in there room. kallus was packing his deciding on what to take and what he could do without. Zeb watched this, helping some. But kallus was solemn, not really looking at zeb when they talked. Zeb was concerned.

"Alex, what wrong?" Zeb asked placing his hand on his shoulder. Kallus stopped packing, he took a breath and placed his own hand over Zeb's, squeezing it gently.

"I worried zeb," said kallus looking at zeb with a solemn expression. The concern was all over kallus's face. The man was normally stone faced, or only showing few expressions. Zeb under stud and pulled kallus into a hug. 

"I know Alex, I know," zeb comforting his mate, holding the man close as Alex gripped the man tightly. This was going to be a risky mission, the biggest they ever had, and there only opportunity. Kallus chose to stay behind and stay with Jacen, in case something happens to Hera.

They just stayed in each other's arms, just willing the world and moment away. But the knowledge weighed on them hard.

"I'm coming back, Alex," Zeb started stroking kallus's hair, " Do you know why?" Zeb asked pulling away to look at kallus.  Kallus just looked up expectedly, readying himself to there usual 'I can't live without you and I love you 's they did if one or other was going off on a dangerous mission.

"I love you, and I know you know that, but.." Zeb trialled off looking into kallus eyes, they simply watched expectedly "I just love you, you make me happy, and the last 5 or 6 years have been the most amazing thing to happen, and to be there with you through that much,"

Kallus was taken off by this, they normally didn't do this. This was different. Did zeb not expect to come back. They normally reassured each other and kissed.

"Please don't make me cry zeb," kallus pleaded jokingly, with a small smile, but he was about to. Zeb normally just kissed him and said it was okay and everything is going to be fine. This message different. Was zeb coming back?

"I hope not," zeb said, then he placed his hand on kallus cheek, the facial hair was soft under his hand. "I love you so much, more than anything else, so...." Zeb took a deep breath and let it back out, "Alexsandr, will you marry me?"

Kallus just stared at zeb, then as it prosses his emotions when thru confused then surprised to joy, but quickly faded into doubt and fear. Kallus placed a hand over Zeb's and gently pulled away from him, taking both of his mates hands into his. Kallus stared down at there hands, not looking up.

Zeb felt fear, when he first said the proposal he felt relieved. He wanted to ask kallus for a while, but never felt right. Now zeb felt scared that he over stepped and that he might lose him. Kallus was quiet for a while.

"Gerazeb," kallus started then taking a shaky breath, composing himself, "Come back to me and I will give you my answer, I don't care how, just come back." Zeb knew that kallus waited to cry, but his ISB training allowed him to suppress it, even made him look cold.

"I will Alex, i love you," said zeb softly.

"I love you too, Garazeb," answered kallus.

Kallus pulled zeb into a kiss, a kiss they didn't want to break. Because after they broke apart, there was a chance they might not see each other again. That alone was terrifying.

The door slid open and Rex looked the other way. Both embarrassed and ashamed, physical affection wasn't Rex's cup of tea.

"Sorry to disturb you both," Rex said not looking from his spot on the wall, it was a nice spot. 

"No, not at all just Finishing up," zeb said for kallus, who packed the last of his things , just throwing it in and punching it down. Rex just nodded and left, getting away from the couple. Kallus picked up the bag, now heavy with his things. The two where alone again.

"I'll come back, I promise." Said zeb, before kissing Kallus's cheek. Kallus just looked up and gave a smirk, the best he could give.

"NOO!" Jacen yelled fallowed by a soft thud.

 

Zeb came back to the moment, as chopper rolled back confirming that everything was fine, like the last time, and called zeb a name.

"Thank you chopper," zeb said angrily," Now check out the life support."

_"'WHAT!!'" Chopper bleeped._

_\----_

 Hera just layed in her bed, Astraea had basically threaten her to get Hera to leave, leaving the comm open and ready. She just couldn't sleep. Nerves for the upcoming Battle, and it was quiet. Her sons soft breathing was gone, the air of the room was void like. There where times when Hera just crashed  on to her bunk.

even after a long night on the bridge, Hera stayed awake long enough to dress jacen, eat breakfast with him, and take him to the little daycare on level 15. Right after she went to bed. But this was different, Jacen had cried, begging her not leave. 

Hera had packed Jacen's bags, felling the bag with his clothing and such. Jacen was on his bed trying to pick out what 4 toys to take with him. He didn't really have much to choose from, mostly toy ships and stuffed animals. But Jacen held up each one and study it, before setting it back down. The only thing for sure that Jacen was taking, was Mr.Tooka, his favorite plush and gift from Cham.

Hera watched him amusingly, this was unique to Jacen. He had a lot of Kanan in him, but this was all Jacen. He finely choose a star ship and set it to Mr. Tooka. 

"Love you need help anything?" Hera asked, she already knew the answer. The boy was independent to the point of being stubborn sometimes.

"No mama, I'm fine," said Jacen studying two ship toys, then put them down. He turned to her, "Why are you going mama?"  Hera walked over and sat down next to him, she pulled him into a hug, he returned it. After a minute Hera pulled away, she slid off the bed so she was level with Jacen.  The boy started at her, his eyes, Jacen had his father's eyes.

"I'm going away for a while baby," she said trying to think of a way to best explain to a nearly 5 year old. "They want me to help them. the empire has been doing some bad things and I'm going to help the rebellion." Jacen looked at her, she wasn't sure if Jacen fully understand that, but he nodded. "Now pick out some more toys, okay?"

"Okay mama," Jacen said going back to picking out toys, but he seemed unsure. Just grabbing up the last three, setting them in his take pile. Hera took them and packed them in his bag. She helped him put away his toys in a box kept under his bed.

"Are you comeing back?" Jacen asked voice dripping in fear. Hera wasn't sure, she only prayed she would, for his sake. Jacen didn't have a father, Hera didn't want him to loose his mother as well. Hera looked down at her son, his eyes so much like his father.

"Yes love," Hera said unsore, caressing his face, "mama is coming back," the boy just started up at her. He didn't say anything as Hera lead him to the gully. Taking a seat in the booth, Jacen sat on the out side. They waited for Alexsandr to come. The door slid open, it was Rex. Judging by the way Rex was walking in, he walked in on them.

"They are almost done in there, just saying there goodbyes," Rex told Hera, "I don't blame them, zeb might die in this mission," Rex was a good Soldier, but subtle he was not.

"What?" Jacen said, looking to his mother, scared. Rex covered his mouth wincing at not being subtle. Hera quickly thought of something to say that Jacen might understand.

"Jacen love, everything is going to be fine.." Hera said pulling him into a hug.

"NOO!" Jacen screamed, pushing away from her, hitting the ground hard. Jacen burst into tears. Hera quickly swooped in, holding the child close. "Don't go, stay," Jacen balled into her shoulder. 

"I can't baby.." Hera tried to sooth, she checked  to see how bad he was hurt. There was a bump on the back of his head, but nothing to bad. Zeb and Alex came in to see what was going on. Both confused and worried.

"The tike fell off the bench," Rex explained to them. 

"Stay, stay, please stay." Jacen balled into Hera's shoulder, her haert felt like it was being squeezed. She wanted to stay and hold her baby, but she had to go. Everything she was doing was for him. 

"Jacen," Hera started and took a breath, "Mama has to go now, remember I love you," Hera then quickly passed Jacen to Kallus. Causing the boy to shrill as he was passed. Jacen tried to reach for Hera as kallus held him.

"Take good care of him," Hera said to Kallus.

"I will, you don't have to worry," kallus said trying to hold Jacen as he squirmed, kicked, and scream. Hera passed him the boys bag. 

"MAMA! NOO! STAY!" Jacen screamed reaching out for Hera. 

"Be good for Mama," Hera quickly said kissing the boys head. The boy latched on to her but she quickly pulled away. She would not cry.  Kallus carried the boy away, Jacen cried holding his hands out. 

Hera turned and went to the cockpit. Chopper was there, telling her that things where all ready to go. She sat down in the captains seat and placed her hands on the throttles. When the comm link bleeped that kallus and Jacen was off ship.

 _"'are you ready Hera?'"_ chopper asked looking to her. Hera took a deep breath and relaxed the best she could. She started the process for take off.

"Yes chop, let's go." Hera said before taking off.

 

Hera laid in bed crying, she had not cried when Jacen was leaving. She wanted to be strong infront of her son, now that he was gone she let it out.  Hera had see her father cry a hand full of times, once when his father died, and when her mother and brother died in the attack.

She wasn't ashamed that she cried her self to sleep. Hera got up, washed up, ate some thing, and headed to the Ghist's bridge. Karmen greeted her she came on. 

"Astraea, has nothing to report," he said, checking his data pad, "Be there soon."

Hera nobbed already feeling tired, this is going to be a a long day.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time and sorry. Hope you like.

Jacen lay in bed, holding Mr.Tooka close to him.  Uncle Sasha had put him bed, and went back to the load room with the terminals.  All he knew at the moment was, mama was fighting and uncle Sasha was sad. Jacen held Mr. Tooka up and looked at its face. 

"Do you think mama is going to be fine Mr.Tooka?" Jacen said to his plush, "Uncle Sasha says so," the boy looked at Mr.Tooka for a moment more before pulling it back to him.  Jacen just hoped that his family were alright, and they will come back safe.

\-----

Hera gripped the throttles so hard that her joints turned yellow. There was many on her tail, zeb was at the phantom gun, wolf in the torrent. Shoot one and three more will show up to take it's place.  Being the ground back up and distraction, the plan was working. She flew into the trees, doing quick turns around the trees. Some ties crashed, the good ones flew away. 

 _"'Hera there is one comeing back,'"_ chopper bleeped out. There was a explosion, from the left. _"_ _'Wolf got it,'"_ as wolf cheered into the air.

 "Any news up there!?" Zeb shouted out as he blasted the ties that where close to them. 

"Nothing yet!" Hera shouted back, she had been in all meetings, planning, and such. if she got the code, she was to leave and regroup. If it came to that, she would say and order her pilots to leave.  But nothing should not come to that.

 Then the sky exploded in fire, and everyone just stared up at the sky. The empirer was up there, if you believed the install. The ties seemed to back down and begin to retreat. Hera noticed this after snapping out of it.

"Okay men, fallow the ties and see what nest there flying out of!" Hera ordered over the comm. Allowing the ties to fly ahead and away.

"Yes general/sir/ma'am!" Everyone called back. Hera smiled and fallowed the ties shooting the ones that where close to her. This was there victory, for the Galaxy, for mom, her family, and her family. 'For you, for all of you,'

\---

 Kallus and Jacen watched the rerun of the attack the next morning. As did many of the people who were not able to watch it.  They were all in the mess hall, eating breakfast. Kallus was drinking caff after a long shift, and Jacen sat next to him eating and asking questions. They were about things like, how many stormtroopers where there, and how many ships there was, and so on.

"Is everything over now uncle Sasha?" Jacen asked  looking up at the man.

"What do you mean sweet?" Kallus asked the boy looking down, he was confused and unsure how to answer the question.

"Like is the war over, the death star is gone and the emperor is dead, so is the war over?" Jacen asked, mispronouncing  emperor. he mainly wanted to see his mother again.

"sweet, I don't think so, I don't think the empire is going to stop fighting," said Kallus trying to explain the best he could.

He remembers the Empire well, from the day he enlisted to the moment he deserted. Kallus knows that the Empire wont just die away with out a fight.  Yeah many joined the empire to get away from there planets and families, even changing there names, or for the benefits, but many where loyal to there soul. 

"The emperor was gone, but it's not over yet." Kallus continued, he personally felt Jacen's confusion. He was 4 and a half, and all he has heard of the emperor is that if he's gone the war is over.

"Is Mama comeing back?" Jacen asked

"Of course," Kallus said smileing

"And are you going to marry uncle zeb?" Jacen asked.

Kallus didn't know how to answer that, he tried not to think about it, throwing himself into work and caring for Jacen. He wanted to, he really wanted to. 

"Maybe," Kallus said, taking a sip, "just maybe."

 -----

After the celebrations and the various weddings, including the one between the princess and that smuggler, the war begin again. There where Pockets of empirer  hiding out in the tall trees of endor. Zeb volunteered to help out, punch a storm trooper or two. Get his mind off things.

At the moment they were huddled behind a fallen tree, as a small pocket showered them with fire.  

"So do think he'll say yes?" Rex asked like they were in cantina and if it was sunny. 

"This isn't the moment for that." Zeb said  rasing up to shoot in-between the fire. He didn't know, he was just praying that he wouldn't lose Alex. But this wasn't the best moment to think about it. They were in the middle of war.  That meant aiming and shooting.

 For what seemed like a while of back and forth firing, both sides fell into a quiet moment. Both watching each other. See who does what.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Yelled a female voice from behind a tree. They looked over to see what was happening.

A stormtrooper  came out with there hands up, holding a blaster in one hand and helmet in the other. Her hair was short, cut standard length.  She threw them to the ground and raised her hands higher. 

"I SURRENDER!" She yelled.

She was young and scarred, most likely a drafted trooper, or a one year servicer in over there there head.

"WALK slowly in our detection, and we won't shoot!" Yelled a rebel trooper.

The stormtrooper nodded and cautiously made her why over. When she reached the middle between them, fire rang out again. Hitting the girl in the back. The two sides were firing each other before the girl hit the ground.

Zeb realized that the girl was shoot by her side and it was a message. the message was, 'if you leave, we'll kill you.' They we're despite now. 

"Karabast!" Zeb yelled while shooting, hitting some of the troopers peeking out from there trees. This wasn't going to be easy or short by no means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot of SW book and comics. I know that the empire didn't give up, i also know that Leia and Han got married the day after the victory. The war doesn't end for another year. 
> 
> Like always, tell me what you think and tell me what I did wrong so I can correct it.


	4. Chapter three

They were heading to Chandrila, there ship at least. Kallus was able to shoot a message to Hera and them. He still monitored the communication, most of the empire was asking if the emperor was dead, the other half was screaming at the void. Saying that they where liers. My the empire forever rule. Bla bla. All the usual stuff the empire has always scream out.

They would arrive a day before everyone else was set to arrive, desited to stay on the ship for the night.  Jacen was asleep in the bed, Kallus was on a mat on the floor trying to sleep. The boys breath was even and consistent, filling the other wise quiet room. 

Zeb was coming, he'll have to answer him. Kallus loved him, but he still felt the guilt inside his soul. If he yes and married Zeb, they will spend the rest of there like knowing what Kallus was apart of. But he wanted to, he really wanted to.  The two of them living together on a random world, that would be nice.

Kallus sighed and tried to fall asleep, but it was mostly a restless night. He wasn't even sure when he feel asleep at all, but he woke up with Jacen head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Kallus chuckled softly, it was something Jacen did to see if you where alive. The boy saw that Kallus was wake.

"You are a alive," jacen said sitting up, smiling.

"That's good." Kallus said.

"Is Mama coming back today uncle Sasha?" The boy asked looking at his uncle.

 "She should be, I can't think of any reason she wouldn't be," Kallus said sitting up himself, "now let's get ready," Kallus continued, standing up and picking up the boy, " can't meet them dirty. "

\---

Some were selected to head to Chandrila, to follow Mon Mothma and others. To guard the planet from any attack, as they set up the new government. Hera's fleet was one of the chosen ones. Hera wanted to stay, and chase down more of the empire remnants. She also understand that her son was waiting for her. Hera a torn between duty to the universe and to her children.

Sabine was the guardian of Lothal, Ezra was missing to force knows where, Jacen was waiting for her, and if you count Gerazeb he had someone waiting for him. 

Hera sat in her pilots chair,  and set there course to the planet.  

\-----

Gerazeb walked around his room, trying to clean it up, Kallus did such a great job cleaning there room. There not his, that was something to remember. Zeb hoped there was going to have a lot of 'there' or 'ours', moments in the future. 

Was Alexsandr Kallus going to say yes, now that was the thing. Will he say yes? Zeb wanted him to say yes, but he knew that there was a chance that Kallus would say no. Kallus felt guilty, like he shouldn't feel happy. Zeb understand that, he felt that way, but he loved him.

This was going to be a long trip.

\------

Writers note

I continued this story in another fic, because I didn't know how to end this the right way. So the next fix is called 'The Answer'.  I do apologize about this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be long one.
> 
> I have a headcanon that twi'lek/human hybrids are commonly deaf or hearing impaired, more common in female hybrids, do to the ear shapes on human females and twi'lek females. 
> 
> Tell me what I can improve on in the comments.


End file.
